


Sleeves

by Punks_napping17



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Draco needs a hug, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, You Have Been Warned, possible empathy for the former git, possible tears, possible trigger, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punks_napping17/pseuds/Punks_napping17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was destroyed, completey and truly. But that what he needed. To burn so he could rise."</p><p>The war was over for most students at Hogwarts. Draco Lusuis Malfoy isn't among them.<br/>Inside his mind a fierce and biting war takes a harsh toll on our former Syltherin Prince.<br/>The castle he had maintained crumbled and him long before it.<br/>Old enemies no longer take interest in tormenting<br/>him, he's done that himself.<br/>Maybe that what he needs. An enemy. Someone who see what he's seen. Their pain on both sides of the specturm might cancel each others out.<br/>She can fix him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this on the internet. I promise its just as bad as you thought it would be. At least there's sex, right? Not yet. Soon.

DON'T READ THIS YET!!! UNLESS YOU ENJOY SEVERE DISAPPOINTMENTS. THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED DUE YO SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND WILL BE CONTINED. A MESSAGE TO THE FEW READING THIS. THAT WAS A SAD JOKE. SO IS LIFE.  
__________________

 

Maybe it was the way he looked at her.

Maybe it way everyone looked at him. 

Maybe it was the sleeves.

Hermione Granger always believed that you could learn everything you needed to know from a book.  
Books will teach you about wars. They hand you the stats and facts, replacing the friends you lost with numbers. 

Not until the war did she learn just how powerfully he battles van change you. How weak that string of loyalty was and how easily choices snip in. 

After the war, as in all wars, everything changed.  
The wizarding community was in a joyus breakdown, of sorts. The effects of Voldemorts defeat were phenomenal, in equal and opposite ways. 

Good wizards everywhere wept in unity. One of the lighter effects of war: it bring the population together. Darkly amusing that when sides are taken, the bond between sides are stronger than any horcurx. And gods was it strong.


End file.
